


Doctors in Love

by EmmaKeladry



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Culmets - Freeform, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Foxes in Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sweet Moments, space boos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaKeladry/pseuds/EmmaKeladry
Summary: A series of little romantic moments between Paul and Hugh, based on the Twitter account of Foxes in Love.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Doctors in Love

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of small little ficlets, based on the twitter account of Foxes in Love. I will be listing which one they are connected to! Just a fun little writing exercise.
> 
> The first one is https://twitter.com/foxes_in_love/status/1256842355132547073?s=20. Very cute!!

Finishing up six hours of work with Reno, up to his elbows in water due to a leak in the hydro-control system, Paul needed sleep. He was unzipping his uniform jacket before the door to their quarters even closed. The sight of Hugh, shirtless and with one hand tucked under his pillow and the other on top, sleeping on Paul’s side of the bed with his pillow, made him smile. His dear doctor had been working almost constantly for the past few days. He was beyond exhausted. At least Paul knew that he wasn’t scheduled for today. Doctor Pollard insisted he get some rest and ordered him off-duty for the twenty-four hours. Stepping out of his pants, Paul leaned forward and placed his hands on the side of the bed. He wanted to snuggle in, but he definitely needed to shower first.

After emerging from the warm water, a sharp contrast to the cold water he’d been working in, Paul slipped on his pajama pants. He watched as Hugh continued to sleep; the soft sound of his breath escaping his parted lips. God, he was so handsome.

“0600 wake up, 0600 wake up,” the computer interrupted.

“Computer, end alarm,” Paul quickly said.

Too late. Hugh’s position shifted slightly as he started to wake up, no doubt for his morning run. Even on his days off, Hugh was diligent in his physical health. “I need to get up,” he murmured to himself, seemingly not aware that Paul was there.

Nope. Paul grabbed the blanket from Hugh’s side of the bed. He slipped underneath and squirmed up the sheet. Hugh rolled onto his side, watching Paul’s ministrations.

“What are you doing?” Hugh asked.

Paul snuggled against Hugh’s chest, tucking the blanket tighter around his shoulder. He gently ran a finger from Hugh’s temple to his jawline, barely brushing the skin in such a tender, vulnerable gesture. Hugh sighed, letting his muscles relax.

“Oh no,” Paul teased, before kissing Hugh softly on the cheek.

“This is the opposite of my goal.” Hugh’s eyes fluttered shut, but he snapped them back open. “I should work out.”

Paul shook his head. “You can miss one day. Promise. Just snuggle with me.”

For a moment, the only sound that could be heard was the soft sound of their breaths.

Hugh broke the silence. “Have you slept yet?” He raised one eyebrow as he looked at the dark blemishes beneath Paul’s eyes.

“Nope.” Paul snuggled in closer, gently prodding Hugh to move his arm until it was wrapped around him and Paul’s head rested against Hugh’s chest. It was quite adorable. “We can sleep and then I’ll bring you coffee and your favorite gooey cinnamon rolls. We can share it in bed.” Paul traced the skin where Hugh’s shoulder scar used to be. “And then maybe you can read to me?”

“I like the sound of that.”

Paul smiled.

They shared a soft kiss. Hugh adjusted the blanket to cover Paul’s shoulder. Paul’s breath tickled his skin, but he didn’t mind. Neither of them spoke for several minutes and Hugh assumed that Paul had fallen asleep, but his whisper made Hugh open his eyes again.

“Task failed successfully.” He hummed low in his throat. “I’m keeping you right here with me.”

Hugh laughed once. “Dork.”

“I’m your dork.”

He ran his fingers through Paul’s hair as he almost purred in contentment. “And I love you for it. There’s no place I’d rather be than here with you.”


End file.
